Fruits of Labor
by The-Fantastic-Story-Writer
Summary: He refuses to remember his name. He refuses to validate his existence. Because then he'll get arrogant and leave for better stars in the sky.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: **Dionysus/Percy  
**Challenge: **He refuses to remember his name. He refuses to validate his existence. Because then he'll get arrogant and leave for better stars in the sky.  
**Word Prompts: **Wine or Strawberries  
**Song Prompts: **Waking Up in Vegas by Katy Perry

"Peter Johnson, your pigheadedness never ceases to amaze me," he drawls out, seemingly irate with the young raven. The young teen- no, man now- scowled at him, and retorted sharply at him with an insult. Never had he said the boy's real name.

At least, not intentionally.

Peter Johnson

Perry Johanson

Never did he dare say that name. Twice he slipped. He couldn't trust himself any more. Never.

***X~***X*~X*

Percy lay in the strawberry field, his dark hair around him. He kept his eyes closed. Dionysus watched him, hungrily. He came back. He returned his eyes to the pinocle game before him, to realize he had lost. Percy was waving to someone. Perhaps that Annabelle girl. While he purposely avoided saying campers names, hers was the one that irritated him the most. Annabeth. The only girl who took away his Percy. He refused to remember Percy's name. He rarely validated his existence. Percy stayed, to prove himself to the one god who refused to acknowledge his feats.

Maybe that's why.

He's afraid.

Once he's proven himself to him, he'll leave.

And when he leaves, he'll be like the stars.

Unreachable. Unattainable.

*X~*X*~X*

Percy sat quietly, watching Mr. D patiently. He was now twenty-one. He stepped up, his face bearing a tiny smile.

"Happy birthday, Mr. D," he whispered, laying the gift tenderly on his startled mentor's lap.

"Peter Johnson," He asked, picking up the box. "What in Hades is this?" as he began to slowly peel off the wrapping.

"A gift." Percy answered shyly, scuffing a shoe against the floor. Dionysus was stunned.

A small, beautiful rose, tinted peach, and clearly hand carved. How long had it taken the poor boy to make this? He may have not known the language of flowers, but he knew enough. A peach rose. An everlasting love.

A year had passed. Percy hugged Dionysus tightly. "Happy birthday."

He refuses to remember his name. He refuses to validate his existence. Because he thought that he'll get arrogant and leave for better stars in the sky.

He knows better now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings: **Dionysus/Percy  
**Challenge: **He refuses to remember his name. He refuses to validate his existence. Because then he'll get arrogant and leave for better stars in the sky.  
**Word Prompts: **Wine or Strawberries  
**Song Prompts: **Waking Up in Vegas by Katy Perry

Two hundred years had passed. Dionysus stopped in front of a plain grave marker.

_Perseus Jackson_

_Loving Son, Great Warrior, Good Friend, Great Husband._

_Loving Son:_

Dionysus couldn't remember when Percy didn't drop what he was doing to help his family out of a sticky situation. Percy would've left his own wedding to help them, or his father. A smile touched his lips at the reminder.

_Great Warrior:_

It was guaranteed, especially after the fact that he had bathed in the River Styx. But to see him battle, flowing through one form to the other like the water his nature was made from, was where he found out that he wanted Percy Jackson.

_Good Friend:_

Here he snorted. Good friend described Percy like breeze described a hurricane. It didn't do him justice. Holding up the world to save a friend, he thought, was a simple act of _friendship?_ These foolish mortals really had a knack for understatement.

_Great Husband:_

Even better 'Wife' as he teased the young male, and to see Percy there, _willingly_ wearing a white wedding dress for him, and only him. It had been the highlight of his day. And the _honeymoon_ (Don't get him started on the honeymoon. Let's just say Percy and wine was a _bad_ idea. Unless you were Dionysus.).

These words didn't work on anyone, least of all Percy. He remembered begging Percy to let him immortalize him, only to fail. It was a massive failure on his part. He placed the vivid yellow tulips onto the grave. A pair of hands wrapped around his waist, making him freeze up. He turned to see a man he hadn't seen in a very, very long time. His lips were pulled up into a smile, and he was looking wickedly amused. The pair had met through a simple online conversation, yet now, it was like looking at a ghost.

"Daydreaming about the past again?" Percy asked curiously, tilting his head to the side. "I don't see why you come here all the time."

His Percy had chosen to be reborn again, to achieve Elysium. He was so close to it, so close. Here he smiled. "Well, how about I tell you about him. He was very much like you, you see, in looks and . . ."

Oh yes.

He could wait a little longer . . .

* * *

This is for all of my lovely reviewers! I'm still alive, and typing away at my (currently) most reviewed story! To those who reviewed:

Liliesandroses: Of course I can! Haha. . . I hope you enjoy it!

FelicityDream: Thank you so much for taking your time to read it!

Violetkisses: Is it really? I guess there's not enough fluff!

.: Whew! Nice name ya got there. And thanks so much!

Teenkid100: Hope you don't have a cavity. Those hurt! T.T And I would know

IFoundAPickle: Er, Oh dear. I might as well put this on a stick so you can eat it better shouldn't I?

*Hands out sticks with story*

I hope I've made a decent sequel!

Love, TFSW


End file.
